Mended
by Edward's Heroine
Summary: Sequal to 'Broken.' Bella and Edward have a career in music, but when tragety strikes will 'The Lion and The Lamb' continue their career or will their musical dreams be crushed?
1. That song in my head

**The winner of the best idea for the tittle of the sequal to 'Broken' is Masochisim! Now heres the sequal to 'Broken', 'Mended.'**

I was so happy that Renee and Charlie were happy for Edward and I. I was surprised that they had taken the idea of Edward and I getting married like that, they were a little upset that they would be loosing me soon, but other than that they were almost as ecstatic as I was. I can't wait until the wedding, and when I get to be called Isabella Cullen.

There are two months until the wedding and Alice already had everything ready, dispite her being in the band, that little pixie could do anything.

Edward and I had another concert tonight, we were in Pheonix,

Arizona and the concert was at around 9:00pm, so there would be no vampires exposed to the sun, we had planned it this way. We didn't want any of them to sparkle so we booked a time that it was dark outside, the 9:00 one was the only one we could do. Edward and I were sitting on the couch in front of the tv, me watching Gilmore Girls, and Edward playing with strands of my hair.

Until it was time for the concert we all stayed in the hotel. It was 5:00pm and there were only four more hours to go, and I was really enjoying my show. I was starting to get a little nervous about the show but as long as Edward was with me it would be awsome.

"Bella, Love it's time to go. Come on Bella, get up." Edward was shaking me by now. I hadn't even realized that I had gone to sleep. I obviously needed the sleep, I had had a lot on my mind lately and wasn't getting enough.

Edward handed me off to Alice and Rose, just like every other time, and he went to go and get changed himself. Everything was in the same order as every other time, we had moved the songs Edward moved when he proposed to me back to where they were begore that. I had a few new songs to do after the duets, this would be the first time I actually sang them for people that weren't in the band and people that didn't come to the practices that we did.

"Guess you could say I'm one of those girls,

That's always been with one of those guys,

You know the type,

Like right now he sleeps while I write,

But it's better than crying,

I'm worn out from trying,

From loving a man who makes it clear,

I'm not welcome here,

Just when he's hungry or frisky,

Or needs something cleaned,

But not tonight,

Cause come the morning light,

"I'm gonna love myself more than anyone else,

Believe in me, even if someone can't see,

A stronger woman in me,

I'm gonna be my own best friend,

Stick with me till the end,

Won't lose myself again, never, no,

Cause there's a stonger woman,

A stronger woman in me,

"Light bulbs buzz,

I get up, head to my drawer,

Wish there was more,

I could say,

Another fairytale turns to gray,

I've lived on hope,

Like a child,

Walking that mile,

Faking that smile,

All the while,

Wishing my heart had wings,

Well from now on I'm gonna be,

The kind of woman I'd want my daughter to be,

"I'm gonna love myself more than anyone else,

Believe in me, even if someone can't see ,

A stronger woman in me,

I'm gonna be my own best friend,

Stick with me till the end,

Won't lose myself again, never, no,

Cause there's a stronger woman,

A stronger woman...

"This is me, packing up my bags,

And this is me,

Headed for the door,

And this is me,

The best you ever had,

"I'm gonna love myself more than anyone else,

Believe in me, even if someone can't see,

A stronger woman in me,

I'm gonna be my own best friend,

Stick with me till the end,

Won't lose myself again, never, no,

Cause there's a stronger woman,

A stronger woman,

There's a stronger woman,

A stronger woman in me."

I listened to the crowd cheering until the band started to play again.

"You were hanging your feet off the tail gate of Billy Don's ford,

I grew up in this little bitty town, never seen you before,

You were swaying in the moonlight while the radio played,

And I've,

I've had that song in my head all day,

"It was a sweet southern soulful thing that got me down deep,

You caught me staring at you but your smiling back at me,

Started slinging that air guitar, man you sure can play,

And I've had that song in my head all day,

"I don'tknow who sings it,

I keep searching the radio,

I just wanna hear it,

So I can watch that video,

I got in my head of a blue-boy,

Dancing in the bed of a two-ton ford,

Oh lord is it love,

I just can't say,

But I've,

I've had that song in my head all day,

"I said 'How about an autograph for ya, your biggest fan?,'

You wrote your name and your number in the palm of my hand,

My heart and that big bass speaker were thumping away,

And I've,

I've had that song in my head all day,

"I don't know who sings it,

I keep searching the radio,

I just wanna hear it,

So I can watch that video,

I got in my head of a blue-eyed boy,

Daning in the bed of a two-ton ford,

Oh lord is it love,

I just can't say,

But I've,

I've had that song in my head all day,

Been in my head all day."

For the songs 'stronger woman,' 'that song in my head,' and all of the other knew songs that I would sing I wore an orange tank top and the shortest shorts that I have ever seen.

It was sort of funny because I had had 'that song in my head' in my head all day. Hehe see what I said about funny? Funny, right?


	2. CD signing

Edward took me back to the hotel after the concert and when I got into bed he started humming my lullaby, I fell straight to sleep.

I got up and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, we had our first CD signing today, where we were going to give out CD's to people that came up to us and sign them. Each couple would stand and take pictures with whoever wanted one, the couples would not be seperated for the pictures. Every band member--Edward, me, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, even Carlisle and Esme--would be signing autographs on the CD covers, that way fans would have every band member's autograph on the CD. They could get whichever CD they would like, we had two CD's and were getting ready to work on our third.

We would be leaving the hotel as soon as I was ready and would be signing autographs all day at the concert hall, we just weren't doing a concert.

We left about ten minutes after I got out of the shower.

Alice and Rose took me back into one of the dressing rooms, used for concerts and special events such as a CD signing, to change in. They gave me a dress that was black and strapless, the skirt of the dress went to the floor. I wore black heels. Rose wore a red strapless dress, as Alice wore a light blue dress that was also strapless. They each had heels that matched the color of their dresses, all of the heels we wore today were the same except for the color, just like the dresses, they were all the same except for the color. Esme was wearing a strapless dress, also. The dress was a deep purple in color, her heels the same as ours but in deep purple to match her dress.

All of the boys were wearing dark blue jeans. Edward wore a black shirt to match my dress. Emmet wore a red shirt that matched Rosalie's dress, while Jasper wore a shirt that was light blue in color to match the little pixie, Alice. Carlisle's shirt matched Esme's purple dress perfectly. That was Alice for you, she had planned for every couple to wear the same color, each girl wore a strapless dress that were all in different colors, while all of the boys wore shirts to match the exact color of their partner's dress.

Edward and I walked out first, arm in arm. Alice and Jasper were next, also arm in arm. Emmet and Rose walked out behind Alice and Jasper the same way as the rest of us. Then last but never least, Esme and Carlisle walked out arm in arm, Carlisle was smiling down at Esme, while she smiled up at him.

We all took our seats next to one another, each couple together. Edward and I were at the head of the table, where the people would come first in the line to get an autograph. Alice and Jasper were seated next to us, Emmet and Rose the next ones seated, then Esme and Carlisle at the end of the row, where the fans would get the last band members to sign a CD and take a picture. Edward started twisting my engagement ring around my finger, a habit he had picked up to pass the time.

People started filing in and once they saw us, they arupted into cheers as they rushed in through the doors to meet us.

"What's your name, sweetie?" I asked a little girl as she rushed up to me.

"Jessie." She replied, handing me a CD to sign.

"Well, Jessie do you want to get your picture taken with me and Edward?"

She simply nodded and Edward stood up next to me as Jessie's mom stood to take a picture of the three of us. After the picture was taken she asked Edward for his autograph and handed him the CD. He quickly signed the cover and she was off to Alice and Jasper. She got a picture with Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rose, then Carlisle and Esme. Esme gave her a hug before she left the building.

"Bella! Hello, anybody in there?" A familiar voice snapped me back into the present. There was a girl standing in front of me with long black hair cascading down her back, I knew her from somewhere, but where? I took me a moment to realize who it was.

"Christina Plunket?" I asked.

She squealed and hugged me when I stood up, she and Alice would get along great, I was holding back laughter at how much she acted like Alice at this moment.

"OH. MY. GOD. Bella, I have missed you so much!" She squealed.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" I cried.

"You saw me right before you left to go to Forks. Wait your not in Forks, can I go back with you when you go?" She asked.

"Christina, you want to go to old rainy Forks?" I asked my bouncing friend. And how long had it taken her to figure out that I wasn't in Forks anymore.

"Hold on, Edward do you mind if we take Christina back to Forks with us?" I said, turning to him.

"Sure." He said coming over to me and giving me a kiss. We had a little break from signing autographs so we could relax.

"Looks like you can, Chrissy." I said using her nickname I had for her.

She leaned down to whisper in my ear "He's your boyfriend?"

I nodded.

"Who are the rest of them? The guys are really cute."

I giggled and said, "Well that's Alice, with the black spikey hair, Edward's sister, and Emmet, with the curly brown hair and big muscules, his brother. Alice's boyfriend, Jasper is the one with the honey blond hair, and Emmet's girlfriend is the one with the long blond hair, Rosalie. She and Jasper are twins. And then there is Carlisle and Esme, are Edward, Alice, and Emmet's adoptive parents. Esme is the one with the caramel colored hair and Carlisle is the one with the blonde hair." I said, pointing to each of them. "And this, of course is Edward, my fiancee." I said, grabbing Edward by the arm and smiling up at him.

"Your getting married?"

"Yep, look here's the ring." I said, holding out my left hand and showing her Edward's mother's ring, that now belonged to me. "It was Edward's mother's ring."

"WOW!" Was all she said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Edward asked.

She shook her head and then said a very faint, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"So can I have your autograph?" She asked Edward and I. We both nodded and signed the cover of her CD, then posed for a picture that Alice took for us.

"Hey, I'll catch you guys later, after I get the rest of the autographs and pictures, and i have to go and get my things from the hotel. I'll meet you guys back here at around 3:00?"

"Sure, Chrissy. We'll get you a room in the hotel that we're staying at."

"Okay, bye Bells."

"Bye, Chrissy." I said, giving her a hug before we all had to go back to signing autographs, the brake was over.

We continued with signing the CD's and taking pictures with the fans until 3:00, when Chrissy got back and when the CD signing ended. That worked out great.

We went back to the hotel where Edward checked Chrissy in and she went to go and get her bikini so she could swim with Edward and I in the indoor pool. Edward and hoped that Emmet wouldn't come or this wouldn't go very well.

We met Chrissy at the glass door to the indoor swimming pool and unlocked the door with Edward and I's card.

"This is not good." I heard Edward whisper under his breath when he got inside of the glass door, he was the first to go in. When I got in through the glass door I cursed under my breath, as did Edward.

"Well this is going to be just great." I whispered to Edward, sarcasm dripping from my voice. He just closed his eyes and shook his head.


	3. Pool Time!

Edward and I weren't in the best of moods at the moment, due to Emmett being in the pool area with Chrissy here. God only knows what he'll try to do, and Edward knows too, of course. Chrissy was the only one in the room that wasn't in on the Cullen's secret, and we all intended on it staying that way as long as possible. 'Oh, hey Chrissy? My fiance and his family are vampires. Would you have ever guessed that?' Ha! No, that would not go well and I didn't want to EVER have that conversation with Chrissy.

Edward and I told Chrissy to go ahead and get in the pool and wait for us, we would be there in few minutes. I was thinking that Edward wanted to talk to Alice, so he could see what Chrissy's reaction would be to us telling her that the Cullen's were vampires.

Edward turned to me so that it looked like we were talking to each other, we were holding each other's hands and looking in to one another's eyes. It would look less suspicious to other people and in this case that would be Chrissy.

"Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper. Come over here." Edward said, facing me like he was saying something to me.

They were all beside us in less than a minute, not using their vampire speed, thankfully. We all made a small circle and Edward started talking to the rest of the family that was in the pool area.

"Okay, first, Emmett. Don't do anything to Chrissy or Bella that could either exposed us, or put either one of them in the hospital. Got it?" Edward asked Emmett, he nodded is head towards Edward.

"Okay, now what are we going to do about Chrissy? She has a violin, she also wants to play in the band. We need another violinist, so we do have a place for her, but we won't be able to keep the secret from her for long. She'll start to wonder why she and Bella are the only ones eating and sleeping. We don't want that, and we can't really pretend to eat all of the time, we can't pull out the eating charade." Edward cringed at the thought of eating human food, as did the rest of the Cullen's.

He was right we couldn't keep the secret from her for very long, and we did need another violinist, Alice, Rose, and Esme just weren't enough. Chrissy was the best next to the three female vampires in the band. We could really use her at times, and she could play guitar too. But the secret would be really hard to keep from her. We all turned to Alice after Edward had finished talking for the moment, all of us guessing what he was going to say next.

"Alice, look into the future, find out what her reaction will be. We'll need to know."

Alice closed her eyes, concentrating. All of a sudden her eyes snapped open.

"She'll take the news about the same way that Bella did. Just sit her down when we get back to Forks and tell her that we want her in the band. Then, tell her that with being in the band comes with a secret that she must never mention to anyone but Bella or one of us. Bella, Edward, you will bring her to our house and Carlisle will talk to her. We may need the whole family there when we tell her. Jasper, you will need to be there, she'll need calming down, and Bella you will need to reassure her. She'll look for your reassurance." Alice said all of this in a very urgent tone, while her eyes were still glazed over from her latest vision.

"Carlisle will agree that it would be best to tell her and will sit down in his office and explain it to her."

I looked over at Chrissy, she was looking at us unusually, so I decided to speak up. I knew exactly how she was feeling right now.

"She's getting nervous, she looks like she's thinking that we're ganging up on her. I know how that feels." I said, glaring at Emmett and Jasper.

"Well you know we can't help it, it's funny when we throw you in the pool and stuff." Said Emmett and Jasper at the same time, looking at me with wide eyes and a puppy dog pout that could put Alice to shame, I had to laugh at the look on their faces.

"Well let's get over there before she comes over here." Rose said, walking back to the next to empty pool with Emmett.

Edward and I followed suit after Alice and Jasper had jumped in the pool together.

"What were you guys talking about?" Chrissy asked me.

"Oh, we were just talking to Emmett. He likes to dunk people in the pool and that's usually me. So we thought that since your here we should talk to him, we all knew that he was thinking about dunking us both. Trust me you wouldn't like it, and you wouldn't see it coming even if I had warned you."

"Oh, okay. Your right I wouldn't have liked that at all. Thanks Belly-poo." She said, giggling at the last part. She had used the nickname she heard Emmett call me when we got back to the hotel. He had said, 'See you later Belly-poo.' Before he had walked down the hallway, after we had gotten back from the CD signing. I hated it when he used that name. I had yelled back to him, 'Okay, see you later Lemmy-Emmy.' I had laughed when I saw him cringe and sprint faster down the hallway. We would always call each other that and then get teased by the others once they heard us. What can I say, Emmett was the big brother I never had, but always wanted. He was the fun-loving, over protective, muscule-man dork, he was the funny, loser that everyone picked on, you can't help but love him.

"Hey, Chrissy?" I asked as she turned to me, "Don't call me Belly-poo!" I yelled, playfully splashing her with water.

"Oh no you didn't!" She yelled, splashing me back.

We continued our playful banter until we heard laughter coming from the rest of the family.

I stuck my tongue out at them, as did Chrissy, which only made them laugh harder. Chrissy and I soon started laughing, thanks to Jasper's power, which made everyone lose interest because we were now laughing at ourselves. The guys all went back to their Marco-polo game, while the girls came over to Chrissy and I.

"Hey guys, I have an idea." Rose and Alice said, blocking their minds I suppose, so Edward wouldn't know what they were planning. Chrissy and I soon caught on to what they were doing and started walking in the water with them until we were right behind the boys.

"Hey, guys!" We all yelled together, causing them to turn around and come face to face with a wave of water. Alice turned us around just in time so we wouldn't get splashed in the face. We all started a little water war together and soon it was around 11:00pm and we had to get out. We were leaving early in the morning to go to the airport, so we could finally go back home and stop risking my soon-to-be family getting exposed.

We all split up when we reached the top floor. Chrissy went to her room, Alice and Jasper went to theirs, Emmett and Rose went to theirs at the end of the hall, and Edward and I went straight to ours, after saying goodnight to each other.

I got dressed for bed and laid down with Edward holding me. He started humming my lullaby and I was soon fast asleep, enjoying the dream I was having about Edward and I in our meadow, him sparkling before my eyes. I always loved that day the most, it was one of my favorite days that I had had with Edward. I would have to ask him if we could go back to our meadow soon after we get home, I miss the sight of him sparkling. I hadn't seen him in the meadow, while it was sunny, since the first time he had taken me there with him.

**Edward's POV**

After we had finished with our little water war we all headed off to our own rooms. Bella got dressed for bed and I held her and hummed her lullaby. She fell asleep mumbling something about our meadow, and that we would have to go there soon.

We were up at about 7:00am and were headed to the airport, we were finally going back home, I just wasn't too sure about telling Chrissy our secret, oh well it was something that had to be done. Just something that I was dreading.

When we got on the plane Bella rested her head on my shoulder and I started humming her lullaby. She fell asleep on my shoulder and I woke her up when we got back to Seattle. We headed back to Forks, with Bella asleep in the front seat of my Volvo. I loved her so much.


	4. Plans and getting ready to tell Chrissy

"Get up sleepyhead." I heard Edward whisper in my ear as he gently shook me awake.

We were in front of Charlie's house, Edward's Volvo. He was standing by my door trying to wake me up.

"Edward?" I asked. I was still tired, even though I had slept on the plane and the ride home, and I was still a little more than half asleep. I hadn't been getting much sleep lately, because of the songs I have been trying to write, but there is no inspiration, I keep coming up blank. Edward said that it was going the same way with him, but he had all the time in the world, he could think up lyrics anytime he wanted.

"I'm here Bella. I'll carry you in, okay?" Edward asked, picking me up in his stone cold arms.

"okay." Was the faint reply that I gave him as he cradled me in his arms and walked us to the front door. I heard a faint knock, which told me that we were at the door, then I heard footsteps, the sound of Charlie coming to get the door for Edward and I.

"She asleep?" I heard Charlie ask in a whisper as I felt Edward stop walking.

"Yeah. I'm going to go and put her in her room, she's tired, but I don't know why, she slept the whole plane ride and the ride back here." I could imagine Edward shaking his head at that moment, and I heard Charlie chuckle quietly.

"She's different, that's for sure." I heard Charlie whisper.

"I am not, just tired." I mumbled against Edward's chest. I heard them both chuckle this time.

"She has been up trying to write some new lyrics. When I asked her if she had come up with anything she just said, 'No, there's just no inspiration, I keep coming up blank, no matter how hard I try to come up with something.' I don't know, but the same things been happening to me."

"Ain't that the truth." I mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I knew that he was joking with me and having a good time with it at that.

"Me, not being able to come up with anything. I wouldn't know if you really have come up with anything because you never let me see it, or hear it, until we have a concert. You always practice with everyone when I'm not there, with the new songs at least. I mean I know you mean well, but at least I show you the ones that I come up with, and let you hear it, before a concert." I was still half asleep, but, even though I wanted to go to bed and lay down with Edward, I wanted to argue my point just as much.

"Okay, Love. And who has been telling you that?"

"Alice." I opened my eyes for the first time to give him a look that said, 'Who else?'

"I should have known that, okay I will show you the lyrics and let you hear the songs from now one okay?"

"Okay." I let out a yawn and before I fell to sleep, I heard my lullaby and said, "Can I go to sleep now?" I heard Edward and Charlie chuckle. Charlie kissed my head and then I fell asleep to the easy rocking motion of Edward's walk as he made his way upstairs.

"I'll be right back, Love. You won't have time to blink." Edward said, and then he was gone. He was back in the blink of an eye, although, how he got his car back so fast was beyond me.

"How did you get your car back to your house so quick?" I asked, going to sleeps quickly in his arms.

"Alice." Was all he whispered, before he started humming my lullaby, I drifted to sleep right there in his stone cold arms.

I woke up to Edward reading something.

"What are you reading, Edward?" I asked him, he jumped like he didn't know that I was up yet.

"Oh your up. I was just reading 'The Host.' It's rather good, have you read it yet? I haven't seen you read it yet, I didn't even know that you had it. I have heard that it was a very good novel, but I didn't know if it was or not, so when I saw that you had it, I started reading it, you should read it, Bella." I laughed, it must really be a good book, I had never seen him so excited over a book before.

"I will read it as soon as I can. Maybe I'll start today." I replied back to him.

"Well I don't know about that, Alice wants to come over and go over some things for the wedding with you."

"Everything for the wedding is done. That's why I got my, vampire, best friend to plan it, I knew it would be done quickly. If everything is done, why does she want to go over some more things for the wedding? She just told me yesterday that everything was done, and that there was nothing else needed to be done."

"I don't know, but I think she said something about trying on your dress again. And don't you want Chrissy to be your maid of honor? Alice said she already had her dress, because Chrissy would indeed say yes. But don't you need to tell her Chrissy?" He asked, chuckling slightly.

"Oh yeah, that's what Alice said yesterday. She said that everything was planned and nothing else needed to be done, but she also said that we still needed to tell Chrissy about her being my maid of honor."

"Well I think it would be best if you tell Chrissy that she'll be your maid of honor for the wedding, Bella, it's only fair." He said, trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh stop laughing, Vampire Boy. I forget things, and I just woke up so you can't expect me to remember everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours." I said, acting like I was mad at him.

"Okay, okay. I wouldn't know, I don't sleep, remember?"

"Yes, I remember, but you spend the night in here so much that you should know that by now."

"Your right, I should be more knowledgeable when it comes to you forgetting things when you wake up."

"Yes, you should. Now stop trying to make a joke out of this." I said, sticking my tongue out at him like a two year old. He just laughed.

"Okay, okay. Now go get dressed, Alice will be here in about two hours or so, but knowing her she'll be here in about one." He chuckled at his sister's weird and hyper ways. "And don't worry, Love, I'll read up on your sleeping habits." He said chuckling again.

"Oh hush. Just because you don't sleep and I do, and I forget things when I wake up, doesn't mean you can tease me about it. Got that Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Love. Now go get dressed. I'll see you when you get back." He told me, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Fine. I'll go, but if you tease me again about forgetting things when I wake up, we are going to have a talk, mister." He started laughing as I said this.

"Yes, Bella. Now go on, get dressed, or Alice will be here even sooner than you think and when you come out of the bathroom, I won't be here."

"Okay, see you when I get out of the bathroom."

"See you when you get out, Love."

"Okay."

I went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. I washed my hair, I love my strawberry shampoo. When I got out I went to grab my clothes, but they weren't there.

"Edward! Could you come here? Just don't come in the bathroom, okay?"

"What is it, Love?" I heard Edward's velvet voice through the door.

"Can you get me something to wear, I forgot to get my clothes for the day."

"Of course, Love. Here you go." He handed me my clothes through the crack in the door

"Thanks, Edward"

"Your welcome, Love." And then he was gone.

I got dressed and combed through my hair. I wouldn't dry it today, I would just let it air dry.

I walked back to my room to find Edward reading 'The Host' again.

"You must really like that book, Edward, your reading it like there's no tomorrow." I laughed.

"Yeah, it's really good. Do you want to go down to the kitchen, I bet your hungry."

"Yeah, I am, I'll go and fix a bowl of cereal."

"Okay, and Alice will be here in about two minutes."

"No, she'll be here in about 0:00." Alice said, walking through the door

"Well then, hi Alice."

"Hey Bella, Edward. Whats up?"

"Just eating breakfast."

"Okay, now when you get done with that Edward is going to have to leave, I've called Chrissy and she'll be hear in about thirty minutes. She is so excited about being your made of honor."

"You told her?"

"Yep."

"Thanks."

"Edward out, now." Alice said, once I finished my cereal.

"Okay, bye Love."

"Bye Edward. I love you."

He touched his lips to mine softly, and then he was gone.

"Okay Bella, Chrissy's here."

"Chrissy!" I said, running to her when she walked into the kitchen.

"Bella! I can't wait until the wedding. You and Edward are so perfect for each other. It's unreal!"

"Yeah." I said in a dreamy voice.

"Bella, snap out of it, I know you love my brother, but come on. We have to give Chrissy the dress so she can try it on." Alice said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry."

We led Chrissy up the stairs and into my room. Alice ran, at human speed, Chrissy still didn't know that they were vampires, to my closet and pulled out Chrissy's bridesmaid dress.

It was dark blue, Edward's favorite color on me and the color of the flowers I would be carrying down the aisle and the ones that would be in my crown, helping to hold the veil to the top of my head. Alice unzipped the bag slowly, dramatically, until Chrissy started acting like Alice, jumping up and down with all of her impatience.

"Come on, Alice!" She squealed. "I want to see the dress!"

Alice unzipped the bag quickly and pulled the dress out of it. Chrissy's eyes went wide and she grabbed the dress from Alice, headed to the bathroom, and five minutes later she came out in the dress. It was sort of funny to watch her reaction.

"I love it. Thankyousomuch,Bella!" Her words came out so fast it was like she was saying it all in one word, one very long word. "I love you so much, you are my best friend in the whole world. I can't believe I am going to be your maid of honor!" She squealed, coming to hug me.

"Well, believe it. Hey Alice, do you want to go down to the music store? We still haven't picked out the song for the wedding. And what song did Edward say we would be dancing to?" I asked, turning to Alice.

"Um, I think he said that you two would be dancing to I'll be. He is having Jasper sing it while you two dance. Then as for the wedding, I think we should have the song 'When you say nothing at all', and maybe have Esme sing it since me, Rose, and Chrissy are the bridesmaids?"

"Sounds good, only I think my maid of honor should sing it at the wedding." I said, looking at Chrissy, who was now in her regular clothes.

"Do you really mean that, Bella?"

"Of course, I want my maid of honor to sing 'When you say nothing at all' and my maid of honor just happens to be you Chrissy. I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, you have a great voice and never get nervous, and I know that you want to, so just say yes."

"Yes, I'll do it. I would be honored to sing at your wedding."

I gave her a hug and we started jumping up and down.

"Alice, what about the father/daughter dance, what song will Charlie and I dance to?"

"Butterfly kisses."

"I love that song! It's perfect."

"I know. Well I guess that means all the planning is done. Let's go meet the boys."

Chrissy and I followed Alice out of the house and into the car. I let Chrissy take the front seat and I took the one in back. The leather seats in Alice's new porsch were amazingly soft.

We soon got to the Cullen's house and were met at the door by Edward and Jasper. We giggled and took their hands, Chrissy holding Alice's and mine in the middle of us.

"Edward, is Carlisle going to tell Chrissy about you guys being vampires today?" I asked him in a quiet voice that I knew he, Alice, and Jasper could hear, but not Chrissy.

"Yes, I think so." He whispered back.

"Well, great. She needs to know, you guys can't keep pretending much longer."

"I know."

By that time we were inside the house.

Carlisle came from the front room.

"Chrissy, can I talk to you in my office?"

She nodded and followed Carlisle up the stairs.


	5. already knowing the secret and Carter

**Chrissy's Pov**

I walked up the long staircase behind Carlisle, to the third floor. We walked to the end of the hallway, to a door that he opened for me. I walked in and took a seat in one of the chairs across from where he sat.

"Chrissy, I don't want you to have a bad reaction to what I'm about to tell you."

"Okay." I was confused, but decided to go along with it.

"Okay, well you have felt our skin before, right?" I nodded. "Cold and hard, isn't it?" I nodded. "Well their is a reason behind that."

"Okay. So tell me."

"We're not human." Carlisle said, looking me in the eye. "We can't eat or sleep and I know this is hard to believe but we drink blood. Chrissy we're vampires."

"Well I knew you guys were far from being human, but I never would have guessed that you would be vampires." It was so easy to tell that they were far from human, but I didn't think about them being vampires, I mean yeah they were gorgeous and all, but I still wouldn't have thought about them being vampires.

"You knew we weren't human?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well, I mean come on. Your all inhumanly beautiful, you don't eat, and I already know that you don't sleep, I have stayed over here before. And I knew about vampires, but that wasn't what popped into my head when I first saw you guys, I didn't know what you were, I just knew you weren't human. And as for Edward, he can read minds can't he?"

"Um, yes, he can. How do you know?"

"I see things, he always has those silent conversations with Alice and the rest of you, except Bella. Let me guess, he can't read her mind can he?"

"Chrissy, how do you know all of this?"

"I had a boyfriend, I went to see my friends New Hampshire and I met this guy. He had golden eyes, like you guys, so I guess I should have known, but I didn't. Anyway, he ended up telling me that he was a vampire, we're still together, he just didn't come back with me to Phoenix, because of the sparkling in the sunlight thing. So I still talk to him on the phone, and now that I'm here he's coming back to me so we can be together forever. His name is Carter and yes he will change me, I know what your thinking, why didn't I tell Bella I had a boyfriend. Well, I will now that I know that she's marrying a vampire and is Edward going to change her?"

"Yes, he is going to change her, and I was going to change you, but now I guess I won't have to do that, now will I?"

"Nope."

"Let's go meet the others downstairs. When is Carter coming?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay I'll tell everyone, he can live here, you can too, if you want. That way when he changes you, your already part of a coven and don't need to find one to teach you how to resist the lust for human blood so you can drink animal blood, and have a family to help you with that."

"I'd like that."

We walked down the stairs and Carlisle told everyone about Carter and about me knowing about vampires already. I couldn't wait until Carter came back to me.

"You have a vampire boyfriend?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah." I said in a dreamy voice.

"We have two vampire girls now!" Emmett shouted, making me laugh.

Carlisle invited me to spend the night there so they could come and pick Carter up at the airport with me.

Now all I had to do was wait and tomorrow I would see the love of my life again. I couldn't wait!


	6. a new Cullen!

Carlisle had invited Chrissy to stay so that all of us, the Cullens, Chrissy, and I, could go and pick up Chrissy's boyfriend, who was also a vampire, up at the airport. I never thought Chrissy would get involved with a vampire by herself. It made me happy to have a friend that was human and was in on the secret, with her own vampire boyfriend, I was also glad that she was happy with Carter.

I was spending the night with the Cullens so I could go and pick Carter up with them. Chrissy and I were in the living room, watching a 'vampire' movie with the rest of the Cullens. Emmett was right, these movies had _nothing_ on the real thing.

I decided that I would stay out in the living room with Chrissy and the rest of the Cullens, and of course, where ever I went, Edward was sure to follow.

Emmett was yelling something about the movie being so un-realistic, and that he could direct a movie that showed how real vampires were. He and Jasper were fighting about it now. I had finally just tuned them out, knowing Emmett things would turn into a wrestling match, and when that happened I would be watching again.

I was tired of watching the movie they had playing, to tell you the truth I don't know why they even rented these movies, if they wanted to see the real thing, well, they are the real thing. I almost laughed when I thought that. I turned my head into Edward's chest, we were laying on the love-seat, as I shook with silent laughter when I thought of the last time we had watched a vampire movie, Emmett and Jasper had ended up wrestling outside.

"Bella, what's so funny?" Edward asked after about a minute of listening to my silent laughter, only silent to Chrissy and I because they had super-sensitive-hearing.

"I was just thinking about why you guys even rent these movies, if you wanted to see the real thing then you would just have to look at the people that you live with. And then I remembered the last time that we watched a vampire movie, when Emmett and Jasper got into a fight outside, which is what I think is going to happen tonight, because it was over the same topic that they were fighting over tonight." It was true, the last time we watched a vampire movie Emmett and Jasper were fighting over the same thing that they were right now.

"Probably." He laughed.

It was about eleven o'clock and Chrissy and I wanted to go to sleep, so Edward kicked Emmett and Jasper outside so the room would be quiet. I laughed with Chrissy when we could still hear the two fighting outside.

I curled up with Edward on one couch and Chrissy took the other. I listened to my lullaby being hummed quietly in my ear and soon fell fast asleep.

I woke up at about eight in the morning and I could smell pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. When I got in the kitchen there were two full plates sitting on the dining room table. Chrissy and I got up at about the same time and both headed in and sat down in front of one of the plates. My mouth was watering, the food smelled so good.

Chrissy and I never said a word as we dug into the food in front of us. The bacon was DELICIOUS!!

Edward came in and looked at each of us.

"Is it good?" He asked, sitting down across from me.

"No, it's not good." Chrissy said, giving my a sly smile when Edward's head dropped.

"It's DELICIOUS!" We said together, making Edward's head come back up and his face light up with a heartbreaking smile.

"I'm glad that you like it." He smiled at both of us from across the table.

"Bella, we need to go get dressed, Carter will be at the airport at ten and with Edward or any of the Cullens driving we'll get there in no time, but it should still take us a good hour." Chrissy said, looking at me. I nodded. I kissed Edward lightly on the lips and Chrissy and I went to get something from Alice, she always had clothes my size and in Chrissy's size too, since she came to Forks.

We were in the hallway of Alice and Jasper's room when we saw nothing but a small white, black, and blue blur come down the hall and straight toward us, picking us up and running us into a certain little pixie's room.

"Alice, we just ate, you shouldn't do that! What did I tell you the last time you did that to me after I had just woken up?" I yelled at the well dressed pixie in front of me.

"Sorry Bella." She said with an innocent expression on her face.

"Just don't do it again."

"Okay." She said with an expression that told me that she was most deffanantly not going to stop.

She was dressed in a light blue short sleaved shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. It was very simple for Alice but, as always, she made it look perfect, even though it was probably from a desiner, the clothes never really looked good in the store until one of the Cullens or Chrissy wore them, sometimes I could pull them off but not most of the time. Every one said that I did but I knew that I didn't, well I didn't think I did, in my mind anyway.

Alice handed my a pair of dark blue jeans, but not as dark as hers, and a dark blue top that she said Edward would like on me. She gave Chrissy a black top and a pair of really dark blue jeans, kind of like mine and Alice's blue jean colors mixed together. But of course Chrissy pulled it off.

Alice did our make-up simple, just a little eye shadow, some blush, and lip gloss. We were all three wearing mark ecko sneakers. I was wearing Ecko Unltd Phranz-Dragon Sneaker, Alice was wearing Ecko Unltd Pratique-Knox Sneaker the ones in white, and Chrissy was wearing the same sneakers as Alice except in white**. (Pics of sneakers on my profile) **

We were all ready in about twenty minutes, Alice had already gotten her turn in the shower and her shower before Chrissy and I had even got up. Chrissy and I each took a ten minute showers. We were quick, that's all I can say. We headed downstairs, where the rest of the family was waiting, and we all headed out the door.

Chrissy and I rode with Edward in his volve, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose in Emmett's jeep, and Carlisle and Esme in the mercades. We sped through the traffic, making it to Seattle in no time at all. We all got there at about the same time.

Chrissy told us which termanal Carter's flight would come in and we sat down close to it. It was nine forty-five a.m. and we only had about fifteen minutes until Carter's flight came in. Edward came with me to get something to drink. We were back at exactly ten o'clock, and Carter came out of the termanal one minute later. Chrissy and Carter kissed, the kiss was carefull of course, like Edward and I kissed, well usually kissed. Edward's control had been leaking ever since he came back, but it didn't happen often.

"Okay, guys, this is Carter Davis. Carter, this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Rosalie and Emmett Cullen, Alice and Jasper Hale, and Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Edward and Bella are getting married in a few weeks, Rose and Jasper are twins, Carlisle and Esme are the parental figures." Chrissy said, pointing to each of us when she said the name. She was smiling when she finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Carter said, his voice was soft, but nothing like Edward's soft, velvety voice. Carter had short, black hair, golden eyes, and pale skin, the usual for a vampire, well not the golden eyes thing, most vampires would have red eyes, but this just meant that he was a 'vegatarian' and that he was safer to be around, unlike the vampires that drink from humans.

Carlisle told him that he could join our coven if he wanted, and Carter agreed, saying that he had been on his own for too long and that he wanted to have a family again. We headed back to the Cullen's house after that, to get Carter settled in. Chrissy had to take care of the apartment she was staying in so that she could move in with the Cullens.

Chrissy and I went over to my house while the rest of the Cullens went hunting. Carter had changed his last name to Cullen, saying that he didn't like his last name before, but never found anything else that he liked until now.

I was so happy for Carter and Chrissy, they looked so good together.

The wedding was getting closer and I was getting more and more nervouse. At least I had Edward to get me through it, for that I was glad.


	7. only a few days 'till the wedding

Crissy went to the apartment, along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Carter, to retrieve her stuff so she could move it all to the Cullen's house. I stayed with Edward while they were gone, we were listening to some of the music that we would have preformed at the wedding. Most of the band members would be preforming a song during the reception or wedding, we would only have one preformed during the wedding ceremony.

We were listening to the very first one that we would have at the wedding, the one that Crissy would sing, 'When you say nothing at all.' It was one of my favorites because it described Edward and I, we don't have to tell each other how much we love the other, we just know. This song wouldn't be preformed at the reception, it would be played at the wedding ceremony, just like I said, this was the only song that would be played at the actual ceremony.

After that we listened to 'I'll be', which Jasper would sing for the first dance, the one Edward and I would dance to. Then 'Butterfly kisses', the father-daughter dance, which Carter would sing. We didn't really have anymore songs yet, and Alice told us that she couldn't see anymore songs that we would write. The next CD that came out would be our last, if we even had another CD come out, and the next concert would be our last, Edward and I would announce that we were married at the concert and that it would be our last. That's right, 'The Lion and The Lamb' are coming to their end, with Chrissy and I being changed we won't be able to preform anymore, we would look and sound too different, and we didn't want people to get suspicious. The next CD would also be our last, we couldn't record with Ron looking at us, and hearing us, we would sound and look different to him too, and we couldn't tell him, that would only put him in danger, and we already had me and Chrissy in for a brutal beating, well not really but that's what I'm calling it, from the Volturi if we weren't changed, we couldn't have that happen to Ron too.

The wedding was only a few days away and Edward refused to go to his bachelor party, as did I to my bachelorette party. Alice and Emmett both threw fits when we told them, though Alice already knew, but she just threw a fit anyway. I don't know why Alice threw the fit, she already knew, of course, but she did, that's something that I will never know.

So now it was two days before the wedding, Carter and Chrissy had moved in and were going over the songs they were to sing, and I was the most nervous human being in the world.

I tried to act calm, I really did, but everyone saw right through my bad acting skills. Jasper tried to help but I was way too nervous for him to do anything with my emotions. Edward tried to get me to calm down too, the whole family did, but I couldn't calm down, I was just a nervous wreck, but Renee told me it was normal and not to worry. Emmett had been joking last night about me tripping and ruining the whole ceremony, did he have to make me even worse than I already was?

I didn't have to give Rose and Alice any kind of signal for them to both get up at the same time and walk behind Emmett, both of them hitting on the back of the head with a loud popping sound that hurt my ears and even made most of the vampires put their hands over their ears. Emmett had screamed with surprise and had ran up the stairs and into his room, screaming all the way.

That night was past me now and I had just been awaken by the sound of my lullaby being played softly downstairs. I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before getting out of the golden bed. I went down the stairs very slow, so I wouldn't trip, and saw that Chrissy was coming down the stairs with Carter also. I said good morning to them, but they seemed like they were mesmerized by the sound of my lullaby, after all they had never heard it before.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs the three of us looked at each other, I was confused, why would Edward be playing my lullaby this early in the morning? Crissy and Carter looked awed at the sound of the piece that my perfect fiance was playing for me on the piano.

"Edward, why are you playing my lullaby?" I asked when the three of us rounded the corner to the living room, and there sat all of the Cullens, starring at Edward and, when we came in the room, at us, too.

"No reason, love. I just felt like playing it. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did." I replied as I sat down on the bench beside Edward. He stopped playing long enough to cradle my face in his hand and kiss my lips quickly, then he went back to playing the beautiful music. I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone, so I swallowed the tears of joy that were threatening to come if I wasn't careful.

Edward had stopped playing and I leaned my head on his shoulder as he rapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and kissing me more deeply then he had before. At that moment I was in heaven.

It was a day before the wedding and Alice started to decorate already, setting up every table outside, the tent as well, and she even folded every single napkin the same way, making each one look like a tiny elegant piece of art that sat at every place. I still couldn't believe that this was happening to me, I was marrying Edward, he was so perfect and I was so ordinary, I didn't see how this could be real. I felt as if I were dreaming, and forever couldn't wake up. But when I reached the alter everything would disappear, and I would wake up, without Edward, and be back in Phoenix with my mother and Phil. But I knew that this wouldn't happen, I would be with Edward for all of eternity.

"Emmett, no! Emmett, don't do that! Noooooo!" Alice screamed, a shatter coming from outside. Alice started dry sobbing and Edward and I looked at each other a bolted for the back door, Edward carrying me, of course.

There were pieces of ice scattered around the yard, Alice sobbing in the middle of them and Emmett standing away from all of the shattered ice with his arms crossed over his chest and the same pouting two year old look on his face.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I wanted to have an ice sculptor of you and Bella for the wedding, but Emmett grabbed it and it shattered into a million pieces!" She shrieked, sobbing harder and harder by the second.

"I just wanted to help, Alice. I'm sorry." Emmett said from his spot away from all the ice shatters.

"Well you didn't help that much did you?!" Alice yelled at her brother.

"Alice, we don't need an ice sculptor. If you really want one couldn't you just make another one, you made that one, I saw you working on it yesterday, it didn't take you that long." I tried to make my soon-to-be-sister feel better.

"I guess you're right, I'll make another one. Sorry I yelled at you, Emmett."

"It's okay, little sis."

"Hey Alice, I want to talk to you about the dance for me and Edward."

"Okay."

"I want to change the song from 'I'll be' to a song called 'A thousand miles.' I just heard it last night and was going to ask you about it then, but I forgot and I just now remembered"Of course, Bella. I love that song. Who do you want to sing it?"

"Carter, everyone will be dancing and I already talked to him about this, he said that he didn't mind singing it."

"Okay, then we'll change the song, but Jasper will still sing 'I'll be' after the father-daughter dance, okay?"

"I like that idea."

We all went back inside for a little while, well all of us except Alice, who went to clean up the mess of ice and to make another one to put inside the tent, which had air conditioning so the ice wouldn't melt. The sculptor was so life like, Alice should be an artist.

We started watching a TV show, I didn't know what it was called, I was too lost in my thoughts, and no one wanted to pull me out of them, so I was in my own little world.

The day didn't last too long, Alice had everything set up outside, and inside, and it was time for me to get some sleep, Edward came with me, but Alice pulled him away when we reached the door, telling me to tell him goodnight. I did as I was told as did Edward and we went our separate ways.

I didn't like going to bed without Edward, it didn't feel right. I got to sleep somehow, I'll never know how, but I dreamed of the wedding, and it was perfect. I hoped everything went as smoothly as it did in the dream, and with Alice there, and Rose, and a lot of other vampires there, I doubt it wouldn't go anything under perfect. Everything was going to be better now, but I didn't know how to say goodbye to Charlie and Renee, I would be making the painful change into a vampire after all and I wouldn't be able to see them anymore. I wouldn't be able to stand that, but I really didn't want to put either one of them in danger.

I woke up, the dream had taken a terrible turn. I was dreaming of Charlie and Renee sobbing while talking on the phone with someone. I knew what had happened in that scene, I had been turned into a vampire and we had faked my death so my parents wouldn't suspect anything.

This was going to be horrible, I don't think I could stand doing that to either of them, not now, and I knew that I would hurt them more than ever, but I needed to be with Edward, and it was what I wanted, right? I didn't need to be having second thoughts right now, that wouldn't help anything.

I looked at my clock one last time before I got myself to sleep, it read twelve twenty-eight. I let my head fall on to the pillow and closed my eyes, drifting in to a beautiful, dreamless sleep.


	8. a day without Edward

I woke up at seven to a feeling that someone was jumping on the bed, someone was jumping on the bed and just wouldn't _stop._

"Stop it," I said sleepily.

"No, Bella! You need to get up! It's your wedding day!" It was Alice yelling at me but when I opened up my eyes to check if it was Alice jumping on my bed, but it was Chrissy that was jumping on my bed instead.

"Chrissy, I'm up! You can stop jumping on my bed now!" I practically yelled at my friend.

"Okay!" Chrissy said merrily, she was acting like Alice and I bet she had a few extra cups of coffee, that was unusual for Chrissy, she never had too much coffee.

"Chrissy, how much coffee did you have this morning?"

"She had three cups, and I had to take the coffee away from her and hide it or she would have had three more cups. She said that she wanted to be wide awake for the wedding," Alice replied for her.

"Well she's wide awake now," I mumbled.

"You can say that again," Alice mumbled back, I don't think that Chrissy heard us because she was looking in Alice's closet, I had stayed in Alice and Jasper's room last night, Alice didn't want Edward to try and sneak in there while I was asleep.

"Where are the rest of the Cullens?"

"They went hunting, they need to be well fed. I just hunted yesterday," Alice replied, sighing as she looked at where Chrissy had been a minute ago. She had wondered into the huge walk-in closet that Alice had, she needed it to hold all of her close, Jasper didn't have any room in the giant closet, he had a different closet that wasn't nearly as big as Alice's.

"Okay, so what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to go and feed you, and maybe if we feed Chrissy she'll calm down a bit," I nodded after Alice said this, my stomach grumbled at the mention of food.

We headed down the stairs slowly, Alice carrying Crissy so she would follow instead of wondering off into the house somewhere.

Alice had to practical _tie _Chrissy down to keep her in the chair, it was pretty funny, we could win so much money if we had recorded it, that could be a good idea, but we didn't have a video camera around and it would be mean, but we could give Chrissy the same amount of coffee again and then record her, that would make a great, and very funny, home video. But unfortunately Carter was going to change Chrissy at the same time that Edward changed me.

Alice made some pancakes for Crissy and me, she was right, the pancakes did calm Chrissy down some, but she was still hyper, but she was more like the Chrissy we all knew and loved.

I was starting to get really gittery! I couldn't help myself from hopping around after I got up from my seat at the table after eating the rest of the pancakes.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket, I got it out and flipped it open, seeing that it was a text from Edward I opened it right away.

_From: Edward_

_To: Bella_

_Hey Bella, I hope you got a good night of sleep. I'm sorry that I wasn't there, but you know Alice, she just _had_ to make me leave. And let me guess, she made you sleep in her room because she thought I would sneak back in and try to watch you sleep, didn't she? Well text me back asap, if we can't be together in person we should be able to text each other, Alice said that it was okay to do that. Love you, Bella._

I read through the message quickly, then started to type back to him, we would be having one long conversation if it was up to me.

_From: Bella _

_To: Edward_

_I miss you, Edward. Yes, Alice made me sleep in her room, of course, she told me that she thought you would try to sneak back and watch me sleep, but she said that she couldn't see if you would or not because you hadn't made up your mind. Crissy had three cups of coffee and she was literally jumping off the walls. Alice said that she had to take the fourth cup away from her and hide the rest or Chrissy would have about three more cups. Alice made pancakes and that calmed Crissy down, but I really don't know why, and I really don't know why Crissy was so hyper, and she never drinks that much coffee. Alice said that she wanted to be wide awake for the wedding, well she was! Love you too, and I can't wait until I can see you again at the wedding!! ;) _

_From: Edward_

_To: Bella_

_Haha. I can't believe that Alice let Chrissy drink that much coffee in the first place. I can't wait until the wedding either, my love. I was hopping around the woods while we were hunting, I scared all the animals away, everyone got really mad at me and Emmett and Carter had to hold me down for about twenty minutes before I would calm down. It was very funny._

_From: Bella_

_To: Edward_

_I bet it was, I wish I could have been there. _

_From: Edward_

_To: Bella_

_I wish you could have been there too, I want to see you. I hate Alice for this. She's going to get it when I get home!_

_From: Bella_

_To: Edward_

_I've got to go, Alice just came in and saw me talking to you, now she's saying that if I don't give her the phone that I'm going to regret it. Well, I guess this is goodbye until the wedding. I love you._

_From: Edward_

_To: Bella_

_Bye, love. I'll see you soon. ;)_

I closed the phone after he had sent that.

"Alice, why'd you have to do that?!" I almost screamed at her. She had taken the phone from me as soon as I had closed it.

"We have things to do, Bella! You can't talk to Edward right now!"

This was so not fair!

I was even more ready for the wedding to come then I ever had been.

It was now nine o'clock. The wedding was almost just before twilight, I still had a lot of time until I would see Edward again. This was going to be one of the longest days of my life!


	9. I shouldn't have fallen asleep

Alice said that she would have Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle come over to get their suits for the wedding, while also picking up Edward's as well before they left. Carter had his with him, somewhere, probably in his car, because he couldn't have it with him while he was hunting.

I didn't feel like I could wait any longer to see Edward, I hadn't been away from him for this long in a while. He tried to text me again, but Alice would always text him back, saying that he shouldn't be trying to talk to me, he had told her in one of the texts that she hadn't said anything about texting each other, or talking on the phone, for a vampire he was very stupid at that moment, because she just told him that he wasn't allowed to call, text, or anything else that had anything to do with contacting me before the wedding. This was, indeed, going to be a very long day.

"Alice, can't you just let him call, or text, just one time?! I really want to talk to him, I'm going crazy here Alice, you don't want to have a crazy bride on her wedding day, especially when it's me and you've taken away my soon-to-be-husband!" I ranted, yelling at her so loud that I heard Chrissy scream from the other room for me to shut up. i couldn't help it though, I was literally going to go crazy if Alice didn't let me talk to Edward or text him, she knew what she was doing.

"Oh, Bella, you won't be crazy, I know that." She said with a smirk on her face while tapping her temple, I just yelled at her incoherently. I don't think she could understand, because she looked really confused after I had said it.

Chrissy was watching a movie in the living room, while Alice and I looked stuff up on the Internet. I just asked myself, and Alice, one question. Why were Alice and I on the computer when I was having a wedding this evening?

"Because, Bella, you need to get rid of that stress, and listening to some of this music will do just that, I promise. We'll get you ready for your wedding, and still have enough time to play the PlayStation if you wanted to, but I don't think we'll be doing that. Besides, who is the vampire in this house right now?" She had said after I had voiced my question.

"I know that, but Alice, why are we on the computer, we could at least go and watch TV with Chrissy, you know." I just didn't get why we were on the computer and not watching the TV with Chrissy.

"Bella, I told you this already. You're stressed out, we need to calm you down, so that you're not stressed for the wedding. We don't want you to be stressed out at the wedding, that wouldn't be very fun." Alice explained again, saying that if I asked her the question again she would just repeat the answer.

I didn't ask the question again and just sat in the chair next to Alice and the computer and watched her look up the shoes that Rose had just bought, probably wanting to get a pair like them herself. The ones that Rose had gotten last week, off the Internet, were a crimson red color and looked beautiful with a few of her dresses that were in her closet and that she had worn on some of our appearances for the band. She looked beautiful during every one of them and I wished that I could be as beautiful as she was, I would be Edward's equal then, and I wouldn't look wrong standing by him, with his arm around my shoulders.

Rose had told Alice what the website she had gotten the shoes from, and that's what Alice was doing now, looking for them on the site. She was looking at a pair of bright canary yellow heels that looked exactly like Rose's, except for the color, of course.

"What do you think, Bella?" She asked when she looked at me for the first time after examining the shoes.

"They look great, Alice, they would go great with that tank top and that pair of jeans, together, it would be the perfect outfit. I would buy them, you said that you didn't have any high-heels to match that yellow tank-top."

"Great idea, Bella!" She said while she did everything to buy the pair of shoes, in the process, buying me a pair of midnight blue shoes, but I didn't really care, I was still too stressed out about being on the computer when it was my wedding day!

"Bella, why are you so stressed?"

"Because, it's my wedding day and we're on the computer, Alice! You said that being on the computer would take the stress away, well guess what, it didn't!" I practically yelled, but not loud enough that Chrissy would hear us and tell us to shut up again.

"Here." Alice said, then she started to rub my shoulders, it felt perfect, though it hurt at first. Wow, I was really stressed, withing ten minutes Alice had all of the tensed muscules un-tensed and was now heading into the living room where Chrissy was, I followed, there was nothing better to do.

"Bella, lay down on the other couch, you need to stretch out a little, and just relax would you?" Chrissy told me from the other side of the room as I started to sit down in a chair.

"Okay." I sighed, sitting down on the couch and laying back, then stretching and trying to relax, and before I knew it I was in a dreamless sleep.

I was still about halfway between being asleep and awake. I could hear some one turning the TV off and I wanted to crack one of my eyes open and see who it was, but my eyes wouldn't open, I wasn't anywhere close to fully awake yet. I could hear Alice and Crissy talking at what sounded like the other side of the room.

"When are we going to wake her up, Alice?" Chrissy asked, I wanted to look at her and tell her that I was awake, but I couldn't, it was like I was stuck between being awake and being asleep, like I said before, and I couldn't wake up, though I knew everything that was happening around me, but I couldn't talk, open my eyes, or move any part of my body, for that matter. This was starting to get weird.

"I don't know, but maybe we should soon, she's too still, it's like something is wrong, she's never that still," Alice had concern in her voice as she said this.

"I know. Let's go ahead a wake her up, it's already starting to get late,"

I could hear Chrissy's footsteps coming toward me, but I couldn't do anything.

"Bella. Bella, get up," Chrissy whispered, shaking me while she was doing so.

"Bella! Get up, Bella!" It was Alice, concern laced in her voice. "Come on, Bella, wake up!"

I tried to wake up but I couldn't open my eyes or move at all. I was starting to get scared, and I was panicking in my own body, it was like I was stuck in a part of my mind in a cage and I wasn't being released.

"Chrissy, call Edward. Tell him to be over here as soon as possible. I don't care about tradition, I just want Bella to wake up." Alice yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

Edward would be here, I knew that, but I still couldn't wake up, even knowing that this would happen, I needed to see his face.

I never should have went to sleep, I never would've ended up not being able to wake up or be woken up.

I tried one last time to wake up, but again, I couldn't open my eye lids at all, not one little flutter.

"Edward, it's Chrissy, you need to get back here, and hurry!" I heard Chrissy say before I was totally unconscious again.


	10. Glad to see you awake

I saw nothing but black at first, I knew I was coming around, or I just thought I was, but I didn't hear anything at all, so I didn't know what was going on in the room I was in.

I started to hear sounds, but there were no voices, only footsteps could be heard, walking around the room. I wished that I could see the people that made the noises, the footsteps were hurried, rushed like the people in the room were anxious about something, but about what I didn't know. Could it be that they were worried about me, that I hadn't woken up yet? I didn't know how long I had been out, I was trapped in my head, unable to escape the dark world that I was being held captive in.

I started to hear whispers, and I was sure that there had been whispers that were unable to be heard with human ears. They were rising, I wished that I could understand what was being said, but I couldn't, all i heard was just a bunch of jumbled up, hushed voices, that I couldn't understand one bit.

The voices started to clear and I could understand what was being said by the others in the room, maybe it had just been that I had just been coming around when I started to notice the footsteps and whispered voices? Maybe I really was starting to come around.

"What happened?!" This voice was not a whisper, but it was still to quiet in my ears, though I knew that it had been shouted. I heard a small click as the door was thrown back into it's place after the words were spoken. I then understood that it was Edward who had yelled the words. I could picture the scene in front of me now, the sounds and words becoming more clear than they were a minute ago.

"Edward, dear, calm down," It was Esme's voice, she hadn't been here before so I guessed that she had come with the rest of the Cullens from the hunting trip, which had been cut short for all of the Cullens, except Alice of course.

"Alice, tell me what happened, please!" Edward's voice was weaker, filled with fear and anxiety. I wanted to be able to open my eyes and tell him that I was fine, that nothing was wrong. But I couldn't do that, I still couldn't hear the sounds as clearly as I should've been able to.

"Edward, we were watching something one TV, she fell asleep, I didn't even have a vision of anything happening until a second before it did, she'll be okay, we'll make sure of that," Alice was talking to him in a soothing voice. I pictured her looking up at him, trying to reasure him that nothing would happen to me, when you could tell from her voice that she wasn't so sure herself.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to her, Edward. I promise," Carlisle was trying to reasure him now.

"Talk to her, Edward, see if that helps," Alice told him, she was farther away now, it sounded like she was on the other side of the room when she told him this.

I felt his cold hand touch my cheek, I felt my body shiver once, but I didn't react in any other way, though I wanted to through my arms around him and kiss him, I tried to do just that, but I couldn't still couldn't move yet.

"Bella, wake up, Bella," He whispered in my ear. I sighed, and it was heard.

"Keep it up, Edward, maybe she'll wake up," Carlisle said in his gentle voice.

"Bella, my love, please wake up. I want to see your beautiful brown eyes, I want to kiss you, Bella. Wake up, my love," He whispered in my ear again. I felt my hand twitch, and I felt Edward move to pick my hand up, he kissed it and I moved my hand again, but nothing more than a twitch of my fingers happened.

"Kiss her, Edward," Alice said from the same place she had been before.

I felt Edward's lips touch lightly to my lips, it felt like no more than a feather's caress. I felt my eyelids start to flutter, but they didn't open.

He kissed me again, this time trying to deepen it, I felt my lips kissing him back without me deciding to do so, I was starting to take a little control, bit by bit. He kissed me again, and this time I tried to move my hands to his hair, but I got them about halfway and they fell back to the cushions on the couch. He kissed me again and my eyelids finally fluttered open.

I looked up at him, and he kissed me again before he whispered in my ear these words, "Glad to see you awake, my love."


	11. The Wedding!

"I feel perfectly fine!" I told Alice as she asked me, again, if I was feeling alright. We were in her bathroom, she had just finished putting my makeup on me and I was looking at myself in the mirror.

"Bella, you don't feel dizzy, nervous, scared? Where's the Bella we all know and love, the one that would be blushing like crazy right now?!"

"Um...hidden away with a metal chain and padlock on the door and I've hidden the key from her so she can't get out of her cage?"

"Bella!"

"Sorry. Guess my little shot at humor didn't go so well huh? Well, I thought it was funny," I laughed at myself.

Alice was fuming at me for some reason.

"Having mood swings, are we Alice?"

"No!" she snapped at me. "Where's the old Bella?! You would never make jokes when you were about to walk down the aisle. Oh, well. You'll be blushing as soon as you step in front of everyone."

She seemed happy with herself, "You're probably right Alice."

"Probably?!"

"Okay, you're right. There, happy now?"

"Very much so, thank you."

I rolled my eyes at her.

Okay, so I was getting ready for my wedding and I knew I needed to be serious, but really I was a nervous reck and I just wanted to joke around with Alice since I would be walking down the hall in a few seconds, with Charlie latched onto my arm in a tight grip that he would almost refuse to let go of. I knew it only because Alice had seen it happening.

"Ready to go Bells?" I heard Charlie ask from the door of the bathroom.

I nodded and moved forward carfully so I wouldn't trip. I put my arm through his and we walked down the stairs, which had a thin white carpet laid on them, making a path that we followed. I heard the music, not the wedding march, but my lullaby, playing as we entered the packed living room after Alice and Chrissy. Charlie led me down the aisle slowly, I smiled at everyone as I passed them, but then I looked up and met the eyes of Edward, in a black tux that made him look...there just weren't words to tell anyone how he looked at that moment. He smiled at me as I tried my best to keep my pace and not speed up so I would meet him at the alter early. Our eyes seemed to be locked together, it felt like I would never be able to look away from his eyes for...well, forever. And I knew I wouldn't have to.

It seemed like it was just me and Edward, it seemed like it took no time at all to get to the alter, I didn't even really notice when Charlie let go of my arm and handed me over to Edward. Our eyes were locked and our hearts for each other only, and that's the way it would stay. I didn't really hear the preacher speaking, just repeated the words without ever looking away from Edward, saying "I do," with the most joyous tears in my eyes. Before I knew it Edward leaned down a kissed me, I leaned in, kissing him back and breathing in the smell that always clung to him. But too soon it was over and he was lifting his face from mine and smiling at me teasingly while also getly and lovingly. I smiled back at him, and saw him smile wider, a smile of sheer happiness at seeing me so happy.

The reception was filled with all of my family, some people, that I didn't even remember, had seen me only a few years back in Pheonix. It must have slipped my mind.

There was cake, which the whole Cullen family, except for me of course, declined the cake and all the food at the reception, which I imagined they had because all of them besides Alice had gone hunting, she told me she had been hunting late last night with Jasper, but that he was still hungry, so he had gone with the rest of the Cullens to get his fill.

Wow, how cool is this? I asked myself. I'm now Mrs. Edward Cullen! I couldn't believe that I had put up such a fuss about this, it wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be, this was actually the best day of my life, or of what would be my very long life after Edward changed me.

* * *

We got to the airport just as our plane was leaving, Edward somehow got us to the plane just before the doors closed, I say somehow because he wasn't going as fast as he could, we were running at a human pace. Couldn't exactly use vampire speed when you were in an airport. Well I guess you could, but really we didn't want to scare the poor people in the airplane, just popping up out of nowhere. Actually that sounded like it would be pretty funny, watching their faces as Edward stopped, putting me down, with me in my wedding dress. But Edward wouldn't do it, no matter how funny it would've been, he wouldn't risk exposing what he was, and I was wrong to think that we could do that, now that I think about it that way... Yeah, not such a good idea.

We were off to our first destination of our honey moon.

(A.N. now you probably all know what happens during the honeymoon and everything, if you've read the book, and I mean why wouldn't you have read the book? Well I'm just not going to spoil that for ya if you haven't read it, and the people that have know what happens, and it would have been the same as the book anyway. lol.)


	12. You Can Let Go

Okay everyone I just want to go ahead an apologize for not updating anything. I love all of the reviews everyone leaves me, so thanks for that. But, unfortunately, this will be one of the last chapters in Mended. Thanks to everyone that has read Broken and Mended. Please r&r, i enjoy reading the reviews. Now, i think we all agree that it's time to, finally, get onward with the reading!!!!!

* * *

**A/N: This is after the honeymoon, and after Bella has been changed, which means Renesme's in the picture now, and Jacob has imprinted on Renesme, which means he's here too.**

* * *

We were on our way back to the Cullen house in Forks. We had just finished a concert in Seattle that had been sold out. Edward was driving the Volvo, I was in the passenger seat holding his hand, and Renesme, our daughter, was in the backseat. The rest of the Cullens were in other cars that carried all of the equipment from the concert.

My phone rang and I flipped it open, glancing at the caller ID absentmindedly, but I didn't recocnise the number.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Isabella Cullen?" asked a female voice from the other end of the line.

"Speaking." I was getting confused, and Edward was looking at me, no doubt wondering what the call was all about. I knew he could hear the whole conversation with his vampire hearing, and, thankfully, Renesme was asleep in the backseat, so I kept my voice down, so as not to wake her.

"Mrs. Cullen. I have some bad news." She said.

"Go on." I was nervous now, and I gripped Edward's hand tighter.

"It's your father. Charlie Swan. I'm sorry, but he had a heart attack about a half hour ago."

"Why didn't I hear about this sooner?" I snapped at her. I was sure Charlie would be fine, I mean they could give him bypass surgery.

"I tried to reach you, but I couldn't get through on your home phone, and I'm guessing you had your cell phone turned off."

"Yes. Tell me, is my father okay?"

"No, ma'am. He's struggling. We want to do surgery, but he won't let us, not until he gets to see you. But I'm afraid that it might be too late to give him the surgery if we wait, but we can't do the surgery unless he says so."

"I'll be there shortly."

I snapped the phone shut swiftly, without even waiting to hear her response.

Edward stepped on the gas and we were at the hospital in five minutes. We rushed in, Edward carrying Renesme while I went to the nurse's station and found out where Charlie was.

As soon as we got the his floor, I told the nurse in his room who I was and she immediately let me through, but Edward and Renesme weren't allowed in at the moment.

When I saw Charlie lying there, I stiffled a sob. I felt as if being strong was what I needed to do for Charlie at the moment. He looked so frail.

"Dad, I'm here," I said quietly, walking up to his bed slowly and knelling down beside him.

"Hey Bells." He said, his voice weak.

"Dad, listen to me, you need to get the surgery."

"No, Bells, it's my time to go. I'm leaving this world. I'm sorry."

The nurse had let Edward and Renesme in as I started to sob. Edward settled Renesme down with Charlie on the bed. He held her close as she cried, her little hands clutched around his neck.

"Bells, do me a favor before I go, would you?" Charlie asked.

"Anything, Dad, anything."

"Sing me a song."

So I started singing, it was a song that I had never even heard, that I hadn't written yet, but it flowed from my lips, and it was so beautiful that I knew I wouldn't forget it.

"Wind blowing on my face,  
Sidewalk flying beneath my bike,  
A five year old's first taste of what freedom's really like,  
He was running right beside me,  
His hand holding on the seat,  
I took a deep breath and hollered as I headed for the street,

"You can let go now, Daddy, you can let go.  
Oh I think I'm ready to do this on my own,  
It's still a little bit scary,  
But I want you to know,  
I'll be okay now, Daddy,  
You can let go.

"I was standing at the altar,  
Between the two loves of my life.  
To one I've been a daughter,  
And to one I soon would be a wife.  
When the preacher asks "Who gives this woman?"  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears,  
He kept holding tightly to my arm till I whispered in his ear.

"You can let go now, Daddy, you can let go,  
Oh, I think I'm ready to do this on my own,  
It still feels a little bit scary,  
But I want you to know,  
I'll be okay now, Daddy,  
You can let go.

"It was killing me to see the strongest man I ever knew,  
Wasting away to nothing in that hospital room.  
'You know he's only hanging on for you.'  
That's what the night nurse said.  
My voice and heart were breaking as I crawled up in his bed,  
And said.

"You can let go now, Daddy, you can let go,  
Your little girl is ready to do this on my own.  
It's gonna be a little bit scary,  
But I want you to know,  
I'll be okay now, Daddy.  
You can let go,  
You can let go."

"That was pretty, Bells. Thank you." Charlie said.

"You're welcome, Daddy." I said. I then crawled up into Charlies bed, the side that Renesme wasn't on, and repeated the end of the song.

"You can let go now, Daddy, you can let go. Your little girl is ready to do this on my own. It's gonna be a little bit scary, but I want you to know, I'll be okay now, Daddy. You can let go. I love you, Charlie. Goodbye." I gave him a kiss on the cheek as I heard Renesme sobbing on the other side of my father. "You can let go now, Daddy."

"I love you, too. Renesme, I love you, baby girl, Edward, you too. Goodbye. I love you, Bella." Then he closed his eyes for the last time to go to his final resting place. A place that I would never be able to join him.

"You can let go." I whispered, to myself now, because my father would not hear me say it to him ever again.


	13. Daddy's HandsI Miss You

"We are here today to mourn for a loved one who has passed on. Though we are all sad, and tears might fill our eyes, we must keep in mind that he is in Heaven now. He's home. And we must not dwell on the bad things in life that happened with Charlie Swan, but the good times that passed, the times we will all cherish in our hearts for the rest of our lives.

"Charlie was beloved son, father, and, at one time, a husband. He was also a friend to a lot of people, and everyone of those people will miss him dearly. I am one of those people, fore Charlie Swan was one that came to this church, and he was also a very dear friend of mine. I will miss him so very much. Let us pray for the one we have lost.

"Dear God in Heaven, Charlie Swan was a good friend and family member to everyone gathered in your house on this sad day. Please give us a sign, let us know that he is with you. Thank you for giving all of us a life that was so bright to cherish with all of our hearts. We will miss him, but we know in our hearts that he is finally home. May he rest in peace. And Lord, please give all of these fine people peace in their hearts in knowing that Charlie is with you now, and that he is perfectly fine and is watching over us at this moment. Amen."

"Amen." I repeated, lifting my head and resting it on Edward's shoulder.

"Bella, would you like to come up and sing something for your father? Say a few words?" the preacher asked me.

I nodded and stood, Edward and Rosalie going to the two pianos on stage as I went up to sing something for my father. I sang "You Can Let Go", the song I had sang Charlie in the hospital right before he passed away. But I had written another one to sing at the funeral along with that one.

"This song is called 'Daddy's Hands'. It's mainly about how I will never forget my father, and one thing that I will remember most about him was his hands."

"I remember Daddy's hands,  
Folded silently in prayer,  
And reaching out to hold me when I had a nightmare,  
You could read quite a story in the calluses and lines,  
Years of work and worry hand left their mark behind.

"I remember Daddy's hands,  
How they held my Mama tight,  
And patted my back for something done right,  
There are things that I've forgotten that I loved about the man,  
But I'll always remember the love in Daddy's hands.

"Daddy's hands,  
Were soft and kind when I was crying,  
Daddy's hands,  
Were hard as steel when I'd done wrong,  
Daddy's hands weren't always gentle,  
But I've come to understand,  
There was always love in Daddy's Hands.

"I remember Daddy's hands,  
Working till they bled,  
Sacrificed unselfishly just to keep us all fed,  
If I could do things over,  
I'd live my life again,  
And never take for granted,  
The love in Daddy's hands.

"Daddy's hands,  
Were soft and kind when I was crying,  
Daddy's hands,  
Were hard as steel when I'd wrong.  
Daddy's hands weren't always gentle,  
But I've come to understand,  
There was always love,  
In Daddy's hands.

"Daddy's hands,  
Were soft and kind when I was crying,  
Daddy's hands,  
Were hard as steel when I'd wrong.  
Daddy's hands weren't always gentle,  
But I've come to understand,  
There was always love...  
In Daddy's hands."

Everyone clapped when I was finished, and I could see tears in almost everyone's eyes, that is except for the Cullens, but that was because we vampires couldn't cry. Renesme was crying though.

"Renesme, why don't you come on up here and sing something for Grandpa?"

She ran up to me and told me what she was going to sing, one of the songs she had written and one that I had written. I told Edward and Rose the ones she would sing. I was standing on the stage with her and I handed her the microphone. She started singing "When You're Broken." It was the song that had started all this, the song that had brought Edward and I back together, the song that Charlie loved so much to hear me sing.

Renesme's voice, despite her young age, sounded exactly like mine when I was human.

"Wake up to a sunny day,  
Not a cloud up in the sky,  
And then it starts to rain.  
My defenses hit the ground and they shatter all around,  
So broken and exposed,  
But I found strength in the struggle,  
Face to face with my troubles.

"When you're broken,  
In a million little pieces,  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore,  
Every tear falls down for a reason,  
Don't you stop believing in yourself,  
When you're broken.

"Little girl don't be so blue,  
I know what you're going through,  
Don't let it beat you up.  
Hitting walls and getting scars,  
Only makes you who you are,  
Only makes you who you are.  
No matter how much your heart is aching,  
There is beauty in the breaking.  
Yeah...

"When you're broken,  
In a million little pieces,  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore,  
Every tear falls down for a reason,  
Don't you stop believing in yourself,  
When you're broken.

"Better days are gonna find you once again,  
Every piece will find it's place,  
When you're broken,  
When you're broken,  
Mmmm mmmmm,

"When you're broken,  
In a million little pieces,  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore,  
Every tear falls down for a reason,  
Don't you stop believing in yourself,  
When you're broken.

"Oh, when you're broken,  
When you're broken,  
When you're broken."

Everyone clapped as Renesme started singing another song. This one was called "I Miss You." She had written this one by herself.

"Shalalalala  
Shalalalala,

"You used to call me your angel,  
Said I was sent straight down from Heaven,  
You'd hold me close in your arms,  
I loved the way felt so strong,  
I never wanted you to leave,  
I wanted you to stay here holding me.

"I miss you,  
I miss your smile,  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while,  
And even though it's different now,  
You're still here somehow,  
My heart won't let you go,  
And I need you to know,  
I miss you,  
Shalalalala,  
I miss you.

"You used to call me your dreamer,  
And now I'm living out my dream,  
Oh, how I wish you could see everything that's happening to me,  
I'm thinking back on the past,  
It's true that time is flying by too fast.

"I miss you,  
I miss your smile,  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while,  
And even though it's different now,  
You're still here somehow,  
My heart won't let you go,  
And I need you to know,  
I miss you,  
Shalalalala,  
I miss you.

"I know you're in a better place,  
Yeah,  
But I wish that I could see your face,  
Oh,  
I know you're where you need to be,  
Even though it's not here with me,

"I miss you,  
I miss your smile,  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while,  
And even though it's different now,  
You're still here somehow,  
My heart won't let you go,  
And I need you to know,  
I miss you,  
Shalalalala,  
I miss you."

"I miss you, Grandpa." Renesme said into the microphone after her song was finished, tears filling her eyes. I took the microphone from her and put it back on the stand. I picked Renesme up and we returned to our seats, as did Rose and Edward. We sat through the rest of the service, and, as it was a normal drizzly day in Forks, all the vampires present were able to go outside to the burial.

"Today, we bury a beloved person, a person that we have all come to love, and others that have loved him their whole lives. We'll miss you Charlie. Rest in peace." The preacher said as they put the casket in the ground. Everyone left soon after that. Edward, Renesme, and I went to Charlie's house, my old home, and just...sat there. There was nothing else I wanted to do, I didn't want to gather my things from my room, I didn't want to search through anything in the house. I didn't even want to move too much around the house, I wanted everythig to stay as it was at this moment. The house looked like it was waiting for Charlie to return from a normal hard day at work as the police cheif of Forks, Washington, and I knew that part of me hoped that would come true; part of me hoped that my father would come through the door any minute now, and greet Edward, Renesme, and I like he always did when we popped in for an unexpected visit. But the other, more realistic part of me, the part that actually knew what was happening, knew that that would never happen, not again.

I didn't linger too much in the house, and I could tell that it was making Renesme edgy and sad to be here, knowing that her grandpa would never be here to welcome her like he did. We left and went to the Cullen house, and that's where we stayed, trying to get back to our lives, trying to figure out what we would do after this. No one seemed able to grasp exactly what had happened. I mean, we all knew that this would happen one day, Charlie was human, he would die like all humans did, but it seemed too soon. But that's how it felt every time someone died, I knew that from experience. My grandmother had died a while ago, and I hadn't been able to grasp that fact either.

But I knew, all of us did, that we would get through this, we would never fully get over it, we would never forget Charlie, but we would eventually get through it.


	14. Farewell

It had been a month since Charlie's death. We hadn't done any concerts during that time, we had made no appearances for CD signings or anything else. But after thinking about it, we all decided that it was time for us to move on from our singing career, all of us, not just Edward and I. The whole Cullen family thought so too. But we decided to do a farewell concert, and we would do all of our songs that we had ever written. We had already made the arrangements and the concert was scheduled for this evening. We didn't know when it would end, we were going out with a bang, and it would all be for Charlie. It started at seven, which was when the sun set in Forks at the time, and that's where we were having it. In our home town, a dedication to my father.

The concert was completely sold out, and there were people that would be watching from outside of the place we were playing; they wouldn't be able to see or hear us very well, but at least they could say that they were there the day "The Lion and The Lamb" had their farewell concert. The concert would be filmed, so there would be millions watching us on the TV across the world. I still couldn't believe that we had made so many fans across the world in the short time that we had been in the music business.

After we had gotten through most of our songs and were down to the last thirteen, we made an announcement.

"This concert was dedicated to my father, Charlie Swan. He was the cheif of police here, in Forks, Washington. He died a little over a month ago from a heart attack, and these next four songs are for him. We love you Charlie!" I yelled the last part.

I sang "You Can Let Go" and "Daddy's Hands", then Renesme sang "When You're Broken" and "I Miss You." When I looked at the crowd, I could see, through many of them didnt' even know who Charlie was, they were all in tears. I felt something in me, I couldn't believe that so many people cared so much about us. I felt connected to all of them at that moment.

"This will be our last concert. My father's death had a great impact on all of us, and we know how much he loved that we were doing this, but we just can't bear to do this anymore. It's too painful for all of us. We're grateful for all of you, you have made such a difference in our lives. We love you all. And we hope you enjoy these next songs." I said.

Edward started singing a song called "My Little Girl", then one called "I Loved Her First." I sang one called "Strawberry Wine" and then "In My Daughters Eyes." Renesme sang "Crazier" and "The Climb." Then Edward and I sang "I Need You" We then started singing a song called, "Before the Storm."

"Yeah." Edward.

"Whoa." Me.

Me;  
"I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinking back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are

Edward;  
"We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change

"And I don't want to lose her  
Don't wanna let her go

Me:  
"I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone  
Edward:  
"Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Both:  
"Like I did before the storm (yeah)  
Before the storm

Edward:  
"With every strike of lightning  
Me:  
"Comes a memory that lasts  
Both:  
"And not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash  
Me:  
"Maybe I should give up

Me:  
"I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone  
Edward:  
"Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm

Me:  
"Trying to keep the lights from going out  
Both:  
"And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart  
We always say  
A heart is not a whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm

"Standing out in the rain  
Knowing that's it really over  
Please don't leave me alone  
I'm flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold you  
Like I did before the storm

"Yeah  
Like I did before  
The storm..."

"Okay, everybody. This is that finale. This is for all of you guys. Thank you so much for being here for us! We love you!"

We all sang this one, the whole band, even Renesme.

"A Salvation Army band played  
And the children drank lemonade  
And the morning lasted all day,  
All day  
And through an open window came  
Like Sinatra in a younger day,  
Pushing the town away  
away

(Chant)  
"Ah hey ma ma ma  
Into the night  
Ah hey ma ma ma hey ah  
Life in a northern town.  
Ah hey ma ma ma

"They sat on the stony ground  
And he took a cigarette out  
And everyone else came down  
To listen.  
He said "In winter 1963  
It felt like the world would freeze  
With John F. Kennedy  
And the Beatles."

(Chant)  
"Ah hey ma ma ma  
Into the night  
Ah hey ma ma ma hey ah  
Life in a northern town.  
Ah hey ma ma ma  
Ah hey ma ma ma  
Into the night  
Ah hey ma ma ma hey ah  
They shut the factory down.  
Ah hey ma ma ma

"The evening had turned to rain  
Watch the water roll down the drain,  
As we followed him down  
To the station  
And though he never would wave goodbye,  
You could see it written in his eyes  
As the train rolled out of sight  
Bye-bye.

(Chant)  
"Ah hey ma ma ma  
Into the night  
Ah ma ma ma hey ah  
Life in a northern town.  
Ah hey ma ma ma  
Take it easy on your self  
Ah hey ma ma ma  
Into the night  
Ah hey ma ma ma hey ah  
Life in a northern town.  
Ah hey ma ma ma  
Into the night  
Ah hey ma ma ma hey ah  
Life in a northern town  
Ah hey ma ma ma  
Into the Night  
Ah hey ma ma ma hey ah  
Life in a Northern Town  
Ah hey ma ma ma"

"Goodnight everyone. We love you! I guess this is goodbye. But we're gonna stay here and party all night long with you. We'll be signing Cd's, pictures, everything!"

And that's exactly what we did. We stayed there all night and most of the next day, signing everything that every fan wanted. Every fan got something signed.

It was sad when everyone was gone, after all the picture taking was over, the signing. After everyone went home and we packed up our things, it was just sad that everything was just...over.

We had Renee tape the concert on DVD so we would have it with us forever, and we could watch it everyday.

We went home, just like everyone else, and that's how we are now, except we're not in the same place, we've moved, of course. But we're all together. Renesme is all grown up now, she will not get any older, physically. But she's always getting older in vampire years. In human eyes though, she's the same age as Edward and I.

We were all one big happy family, and because of Jacob imprinting on Renesme, he was with us also, and he would stay the same age too, because he was a werewolf, and was pretty much immortal.

Everything was perfect. And that's how it will stay. Forever.

**_THE END_**

**_

* * *

__Okay guys, that's it. I hoped you liked it! Leave me reviews please!!!!!! Thanks for all the support from everyone who had read this._** **_you guys are awesome!!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_Edward's Heroine_

----$--

^ it's a rose. hehehe


End file.
